The Adventures of Applekit, Book One: NightClan
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: When a suspicious patrol is seen in the forest, Applekit and her friends must act quickly to save their clan. Warning the clan means being punished for sneaking into the forest but keeping quiet leaves the clan vulnerable to an attack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Milky scents of the nursery filled the air of a little den made out of sticks and patched with grass to keep cold air out. Cats crowded around a she-cat named Cherryblossom who had just given birth and was relaxing drinking water looking lovingly at her new kits. One kit, a tom had red-brown fur and the other a she-kit, had blue-silver fur.

"Stand back everyone, give the cat some space!" instructed Milkleaf the medicine cat.

"I want to see," pouted Toadkit.

"Yeah me too," agreed Marshkit.

"I want to know what Cherryblossom will name them," stated Applekit and she beckoned Toadkit and Marshkit to follow her sneaking through the legs of the other cats to see. They arrived just in time to see the queen announce the names.

"What will you name them?" a she-cat named Lemonbreeze asked.

"I think I'll name the tom Heatkit and the she-kit Minnowkit," answered a very exhausted Cherryblossom.

"Good names," thought Applekit.

"I like those names," whispered another cat her age in her ear.

"Oh, hi Dewkit!" exclaimed Applekit

"Shhhhhhh!" proclaimed Lightcloud, Applekit's, Toadkit's, and Marshkit's mother to the two kits, "You need to be quiet, those kits are very tired right now," then she bent down to speak to small Minnowkit, ". . . and what wonderful kits you are aren't you?"

After that Milkleaf sent everyone outside the den to give the kits and their mother some time to rest.

"Where are we going to go? We always stay in the nursery," wondered aloud Aquaflower, Dewkit's mother.

"Let's fight!" Pumpkinkit, Dewkit's brother called to Marshkit and Toadkit and they began tumbling and rolling over each other playfully.

"I think we should go to the apprentice den to see how Shimmerpaw is doing after she fell off the tree yesterday," suggested Gingerkit, Dewkit's sister.

"That's a good idea, let's go!" mewed Applekit.

Gingerkit led them over too the apprentice den where the apprentices sleep. When they got there Littlepaw, Milkleaf's apprentice, was hovering over Shimmerpaw putting herbs on her left paw in the paw that Shimmerpaw had fallen on.

"Hi, Applekit, Hi Dewkit, Hi Gingerkit!" greeted Shimmerpaw, "Littlepaw's putting Marigold and cobwebs on my cut."

"What's the marigold and cobwebs for?" asked Dewkit.

"Well, the Marigold is to stop infection and the cobwebs are to stop the bleeding" answered Littlepaw and she went back to what she was doing.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!" whined Dewkit.

"Me too," sighed Gingerkit.

"Well, only seven more sunrises until you become six months," Shimmerpaw put in.

"That's way too long, I want to be one now," Dewkit had made up her mind, "let's go practice being an apprentice, then we'll be ready when we are!" she swished her tail in the way of the door, "Come on, race you outside!"

"That sounds fun," agreed Applekit she ran towards Dewkit following her out the door while Gingerkit lingered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where's Gingerkit?" asked Dewkit.

"I saw her stay in the den to talk to Shimmerpaw," answered Applekit turning around to look at the den door.

"I wonder why she's staying?" asked Dewkit.

"I don't know," answered Applekit, "maybe she just wants to talk to Shimmerpaw."

"Maybe."

Applekit turned around to see Wovenstar, their clan leader, watching them talk.

"Anything interesting happening around lately?" He quickly turned to Sootfur so he wouldn't be found out, but Applekit new better.

"Hey, Dewkit," she whispered, "Wovenstar was just watching us."

"Really? Wow, the clan leader watching us?" she exclaimed, "maybe he's thinking what good apprentices we'd make," she strutted proudly around in a circle with her nose up in the air.

"Nah, it couldn't be _that_," she teased.

"It could too!"

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Well, it could, but _probably_ not"

"Okay, fine."

Then Gingerkit came out of the den and walked over to Dewkit and Applekit, "Hi, guys, I need to talk to you, secretly"

"Okay" Dewkit answered, "We'll talk in the thorns near the entrance gate."

"Okay, here we are, what do you need to talk to us about?" asked Dewkit.

"I wonder why she looks so nervous,"thought Applekit.

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone, okay?" pleaded Gingerkit.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone" Dewkit whisked her tail over her mouth beckoning Applekit to copy her.

"Well at the last gathering at Sky Rock that Shimmerpaw went to she met an apprentice that was the older sibling of some kits from Waterclan and when she described each of the four kits, one of them sounded exactly like me to Shimmerpaw and they thought we should meet each other and so they brought him too meet me and well, well, I, I really, really like him. Really." She sighed, "His name is Reedkit."

"But isn't he in WaterClan?" asked Applekit.

"Yeah, isn't he?" seconded Dewkit.

"Yes" she replied, "Oh, I feel like such a traitor."

"It says in the warrior code that you are not allowed to be in love with a cat from another clan so you probably won't be mates with him and get over it! Life's too short to get aggravated so much over something so small," Dewkit lectured.

"But you don't understand, he loves spending time with me and I love spending time with him. He never gets mad if I make a mistake, like trip over his foot or anything," Gingerkit was lost in thought, "I knew you wouldn't understand," she left in an unhappy mood, "I just felt so bad I needed to tell someone."

Later, Applekit was thinking about what Gingerkit had said.

"What's wrong Applekit?" asked Marshkit.

"Oh nothing, I'm going to go to the apprentices den to see if Shimmerpaw is there," she replied.

"Why?" Marshkit countered but Applekit was already out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she got there Shimmerpaw was asleep and Applekit saw that she looked very tired and didn't need bothering right now. Then she heard pawsteps, "Shimmerpaw went to bed early so she can wake up tomorrow with enough sleep," Goldenpaw had seen what she was doing.

"I wanted to talk to her but since she's asleep I guess I'll leave now," she replied.

So she decided to go see Wovenstar about earlier that day. When she got there Littlepaw was talking to Wovenstar, ". . . she told me what happened to her when she fell. She said that Goldenpaw had challenged her to climb to the branch that had the purple and pink flower and pick it and give it to someone special. So she climbed to the edge of the branch where the flower was and she picked it and as she was turning around, a big dark figure surprised her and she lost her footing and fell. That was it. She said the figure looked like a cat - strangely familiar but she couldn't tell who."

"That's awfully strange."

"I know."

Then a voice that Applekit knew to be Milkleaf started to talk.

"She shouldn't be climbing trees unless need-be because of incidents like this."

"I wonder who she was going to give the flower too."

"Wovenstar, that's quite off the topic."

"I know, but still, I wonder who."

"Well, let's get to the point of this."

Then as Applekit was straining to hear she heard a voice address her, "Applekit? Can we help you?"

"Nn, no, I was just wanting to talk to Wovenstar" she replied.

"Okay, I guess we'll leave then, if you need to talk," finished Milkleaf.

"Okay" Wovenstar said turning to Applekit after they had left, "What do you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you about what you were doing today" Applekit answered.

"I didn't hide myself very well did I?" he chuckled at himself.

"Nope, I scented you as soon as you were within 5 cat lengths of us," laughed Applekit.

"Well, if you really want to know. . ."

"Yes, I do!"

"Okay, I was seeing what all the kits that are about to be apprentices' strengths and weaknesses are so I can assign them a good mentor," he continued.

"Wow, have you already chosen?" Applekit was very excited, "I mean for me and Dewkit and Gingerkit?"

"Yes, I have," he answered.

"Could you tell me? Please?" she pleaded.

"No, you'll have to wait until the ceremony" he concluded.

"Okay, I'll wait," Then as she was about to turn around, she stopped, "Do you know what that big dark cat that scared Shimmerpaw was?"

"You heard all that?" he questioned.

"Yes," Applekit's tail drooped down.

"That's okay, but you shouldn't listen in on cats in the future," He added, "and about your question, well, I really don't know."

When she got back she fell into the moss that covered the bottom of the nursery because as you should know it was very late for a kit to be up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning, Peachfur, a she-cat and Shimmerpaw's mentor, raced into the nursery looking very anxious.

"Everyone up!" she called, "Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw have disappeared from the apprentice den!"

"What?" Maplebrook and Ceaderheart came rushing in, "Goldenpaw is gone?! He was one of my only two kits along with Bronzepaw!"

"Okay . . . did you have to wake us up?" asked Aquaflower, "Look, Cherryblossom is still asleep."

"I had to, they could be anywhere," answered Peachfur.

"Let's look for them, then," a cat named Rosenthorn was getting impatient "If we don't start now they will be even farther, by the time we find them."

"You're right" agreed Sootfur.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Wovenstar.

"You didn't tell the leader?" asked a cat named Spiderfoot who had just walked in; all the cats in the clan were coming into the nursery because of all the noise.

"I didn't hear anything," Wovenstar said, "Where is Grassblade, my deputy? He will organize some rescuing patrols."

"I'm right here Wovenstar, patrols? Consider it done," Grassblade proudly walked in talking.

"But why did you have to wake _us_ up this early in the morning?" asked Aquaflower.

"It was important," urged Peachfur, "You can go back to sleep now that everything's covered."

"I won't be able to fall asleep now that you cats are making so much noise!" Aquaflower protested.

"Everyone calm down, Aquaflower I will personally make sure that everyone is quiet so you and your kits can go to sleep," Wovenstar promised.

"I want to help find Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw," piped up Pumpkinkit.

"You may not go out of this nursery until you have gotten a full night's rest," Lightcloud said, "its okay, Aquaflower, I'll take care of the kits while you get some sleep."

"Oh, all right," Aquaflower answered.

"Hello? I'm organizing patrols outside of the nursery here!" Grassblade called.

After all the cats came out of the nursery and into the clearing, he continued, "Okay, the first patrol that will go along the river will be: Fogheart, Thornclaw, Rosenthorn, Peachfur and Hawkwing and Bronzepaw. Then the second patrol that will go along the tree log side will be: Robinwing, Ceaderheart, Lionfur, Maplebrook and Brakenseed. The third patrol that will go along the Sky rock side will be: Spiderfoot, Sootfur, Pineface, Lemonbreeze and Rainpelt. Dismissed!" Grassblade called to the crowd of cats.

"Cat, when I become an apprentice then I can go on rescue missions too!" thought Applekit who had just woken up.

"Lightcloud?" asked Dewkit, "Will Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw be okay?"

"I don't know dear," answered Lightcloud

Finally, when they were ready, all three patrols left through the bracken tunnel to their next mission.

"We will come back with Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw," mewed Fogheart, the leader of Patrol 1.

"We will try to do the same," mewed Sootfur, the leader of Patrol 2.

"And we will try the same while looking for what scared Shimmerpaw," mewed Lionfur the leader of Patrol 3.

And all three patrols left through the bracken tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wovenstar stayed at the camp to talk to the rest of the warriors about the fresh-kill pile and see if they needed a hunting patrol soon. But Applekit was ready to get some exercise so she invited Marshkit and Toadkit to come explore the camp with her.

"If you're going out let me know before, okay?" Applekit had remembered what Lightcloud had said the day before, "Lightcloud?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to explore the camp okay?" Applekit asked.

"Ok. Be back before sunhigh," she reminded them.

"We will," put in Marshkit as all three scampered out the door.

"Where should we go first?" asked Toadkit looking around. To the left of him

was the Elder's den and in front of him across the way was the Medicine Cat's den and all along the back rock wall was the Warriors' den and down along the left side of the clearing were the Leader's den and then the freshkill pile. Behind the Nursery and the Elder's den was a long Bramble bush with a small cut in it where the bramble grew over like a tunnel. On the other three sides were rock walls made by Twolegs that were abandoned. And in the middle everything there was a clearing like a town square. This was the cats' home and they loved it.

"Hmm. . . Maybe we should go to the fresh-kill pile and get something to eat," suggested Marshkit.

"Well . . .," then Applekit's stomach rumbled, "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

They trotted over to the pile and each picked out a small mouse to eat for Morning-kill. After Morning-kill they decided to go explore the Leader's den. The den was a small cave that had ferns draped over the door to keep in heat, and the inside floor was covered in moss. The cave was cozy, yet ancient because every leader since the great journey, where the clan had left the old forest because Twolegs were destroying it, since StarClan had sent them here, had slept in there.

After that the three kits decided to go to the Medicine Cat's den. Inside they found Milkleaf and she offered to give them a tour of the den. This den was a cave but a little bit bigger because the Medicine Cat had to sleep in it and it stored all the herbs for medicine. In the far left corner there were 4 patches of moss that Milkleaf explained to be where sick cats could sleep and in the far right there were probably 20 cracks that had different kinds herbs stuffed in them. In the close right corner there was a patch of moss lined with straw that Milkleaf slept on every night and a smaller one for Littlepaw to sleep on if she wanted to.

Next, they decided to go to the Elder's den and Milkleaf sent them with stinky mousebile to give to Bronzepaw whose chore it was to take ticks off the pelts of the elders. The Elder's Den was a cat built den made in the cat tails that were glued together with the sticky sap from Maple trees with sticks laid across the top with pine branches to keep out rain. The inside was, again, laid with moss for soft bedding, and there Bronzepaw was putting the last of his mousebile on Spottedflower's last tick. Unfortunately, he still had Tallleaf and Longfoot to do.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the rescue mission?" asked Applekit.

"Yes, but I caught a mouse and ate it just after we left. It's in the warrior code that you have to feed the clan first, so Hawkwing sent me back as a punishment to check the elders for ticks." Bronzepaw answered as Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit handed him the Mousebile.

"Thanks for bringing this, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, I needed it," Bronzepaw said.

"You're welcome, we were just coming to say hello to the elders anyway," Toadkit replied.

"Well I'm too tired for a story right now but hello to you too." Longfoot complained, "I have too many aching joints right now, maybe later."

"That's okay, we'll come by some other time," Marshkit said.

Then they walked out the door and scrambled over to the warriors den, which was made of cat tails and sap also but it was a much bigger and longer den than the Elders'. Yet it had barely enough room to walk past all the moss that was laid down as beds, but somehow they made it. On the way they noticed a small crack in the wall that they knew lead to the WaterClan territory. In there they saw Rubystem who was taking a patch of dirty moss and replacing it with clean, new moss.

"Hi Rubystem," Applekit called.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Applekit, how are you?" The she-cat looked flustered and tired.

"We're fine but are you okay?" Marshkit asked.

"Oh I'm fine but have you heard the news?" she looked excited now.

"No what news?" asked Applekit.

"I'm going to have kits!" she looked very happy.

"Congratulations Rubystem!" they chorused, "When are they coming?"

"In three moons," Rubystem plopped down on the new moss.

"Do you have any ideas for names yet?" Toadkit asked.

"Not yet, but you could help me think of some," she suggested, "Milkleaf told me that there are going to be three of them, so think away."

"How about Poolkit?"

"How about Silverkit?"

"How about Magentakit?"

"How about Waterkit?"

"How about Oakkit?"

"How about Cottonkit?"

"How about Stripekit?"

"How about Greenkit?"

"How about Pebblekit?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kits, I'll think of names in three moons," Rubystem chuckled, "kits!"

It was about sun-high time so the three kits went back to the nursery that was made out of sticks and grass, just as two patrols came back from the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We found Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw!" a cat named Brakenseed called.

"My baby!" Maplebrook came running from the tunnel as the third patrol came back, "Where is Goldenpaw?"

"Right here," Goldenpaw answered.

"Oh, my kit, my kit!" Maplebrook called and took her son into a fierce licking.

"We found a fox," said Hawkwing walking into the clearing coming back from the third patrol, "maybe that is what Shimmerpaw was startled by."

"Yes, good idea," Wovenstar commented, "We'll discus this in my den." And he took the third patrol with him to give him the details.

"Shimmerpaw? Shimmerpaw?" called Rubystem, "My only kit in my first litter - where is she?"

"My kit! Where is my lovely kit?" asked Brackenseed.

"I'm right here," Shimmerpaw looked nervous and worried.

"What did you think you were doing when you left the camp?" Brackenseed questioned.

"We were looking for the cat that Shimmerpaw saw," Goldenpaw answered.

"Yeah, we told Gingerkit where we were going so she could tell everyone," Shimmerpaw put in.

"I guess she didn't," Goldenpaw said looking around for Gingerkit.

"Where is Gingerkit anyway?" asked Shimmerpaw, looking worried.

"Uh oh," thought Applekit, "I know where she went, she went to see Reedkit."

"Here we go again, Patrol 1 same side, Patrol 2 same side, and this time both patrols will go up their sides and meet at Sky Rock. The next patrol that I will name will go through the middle and meet the other patrols at Sky Rock. The cats in Patrol 4 are: Me, Shinypelt, Webface, Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw," Grassblade looked at Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw, "assuming you don't run off again."

"I told you we told Gingerkit," Goldenpaw protested.

"It's no use," Shimmerpaw muttered under her breath to Goldenpaw.

"Yes, but is Gingerkit here? No, she isn't, so can she tell us? No," Grassblade was getting annoyed, "You can go or you can not go; but if you're coming, come now."

Goldenpaw and Shimmerpaw followed him with their tails drooped down.

Applekit noticed that either Dewkit wasn't anywhere near, or she wasn't awake, and that wasn't like her, so she went to the nursery and peeked in to see if she was there.

"Nope, not there. Only Aquaflower, Lightcloud, and the other kits besides Dewkit and Gingerkit," thought Applekit. Then Pumpkin kit woke up.

"Applekit why are you awake? Did they find Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw? Where is everybody?" he was firing questions faster than she could answer them.

"First of all I'm awake because I couldn't sleep, they did find Shimmerpaw and Goldenpaw, everybody is out looking for Gingerkit, and I'm looking for Dewkit," she lay down on the moss to talk to him, "You haven't seen either of them have you?"

"Well I saw Gingerkit last, last night at late-kill, and Dewkit . . .?" he thought for a moment, "She woke me up early to tell me she was going out of the camp to meet someone. That or I was asleep and it was a dream."

"Thank you Pumpkinkit," Applekit thanked as she ran towards the Warrior's Den.

"Gingerkit must have gone to see Reedkit to practice fighting and Dewkit must have followed her through the crack in the Warrior's Den," she thought.

When she got there she rounded a turn to the left nearly bumping into Thornclaw.

"And where do you think you're going young kit?" he asked in a superior tone.

"Uh, I wanted to see if Rubystem was here," Applekit squeaked out.

"Everyone knows Rubystem's moss is to the right of the entrance not the left," he was getting suspicious.

"She just wanted to get some fresh moss from the pile for Rubystem's bed and every cat knows that the pile is on the left side of the entrance not the right."

Applekit turned around to see Pumpkinkit standing behind her.

"Very well, but I know you kits are up to something," he warned, and he left the den.

"You saved my pelt Pumpkinkit! I thought he was going to shred me," Applekit was glad Pumpkinkit had come right then.

"Yeah, well, I knew you were going somewhere and I wanted to come," he answered.

"Did you tell . . ." Applekit started.

"Yeah, I told Lightcloud that we were going out of the nursery," he smiled, "but not where."

"Let's get out of here before Thornclaw gets really mad at us," and they slipped through the crack to the forest outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The forest trees were tall and green because it was new-leaf. Applekit and Pumpkinkit walked through the forest in awe.

Finally, Applekit talked, "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"No," Pumpkinkit answered, "I thought you did."

"I have no idea _where_ we are going, I just know where we are supposed to end up," Applekit was worried. She was lost in new environment she had never been in before, "What if we can't find our way back?"

"We have to find what we are looking for first and that is. . ." Pumpkinkit started, "Wait, what are we looking for?"

"Gingerkit and Dewkit," she answered, "I thought I knew where they were."

"Be quiet, I here something coming," Pumpkinkit whispered, "Hide under this bush, maybe it will pass and leave us alone."

"Shut your fresh-kill hole," a low voice spoke in a deep whisper, "I hear voices."

"I don't hear anything boss."

"Well I did, and that's what counts."

"Whose territory is this again?"

"It is GrassClan territory now shush!"

The mysterious cats kept walking.

"Thank goodness that was over," Applekit whispered.

"I don't think it is," Pumpkinkit replied, "look over there."

Applekit looked over and what she saw was not a pretty sight. Five or six cats with mean eyes and thin bodies, like they ate one meal a day, ragged skin, and scars and cuts all over their fur and face.

"Boss what are we going to do with these two kits?"

"I think they mean us!" thought Applekit, "we should run while we can." though she did not dare to move.

"These little scraps of fur are slowing us down; can we just leave them here?"

"No, they are hostages and we'll need them when we get to GrassClan camp later."

"Maybe they don't mean us?" she thought, she looked at Pumpkinkit who was looking very brave for a kit that didn't know where he was, had no idea who these cats were, even though they took hostages, and was just a kit.

"We could outrun them," Pumpkinkit said in a low voice when they were farther away, "We could outrun them because they have two kits and get back to camp and tell Wovenstar before they get there."

He had done what Applekit had hoped he wouldn't.

"Alright, but let's hurry, we don't know who these cats are," reminded Applekit.

"Yes but we would be heroes," Pumpkinkit urged.

"Remember? No one knows we are here and if they did they would get pretty mad," Applekit reminded.

"Good point, but these cats don't seem like friendly neighbors just saying 'hi'," Pumpkinkit pointed out, "we need to warn Wovenstar!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you waiting for?" Applekit braced herself ready to run, "Let's go!"

They ran through the woods around where the mysterious cats seemed be going back to the camp. They didn't see the cats again anywhere through the forest. When they got back they crept through the crack, ran right through the Warriors Den, and ran at the speed of rushing water to the Leader's Den. When they got there they saw Wovenstar resting on his moss.

"Hello kits," he began, "Can I help . . ."

"Weird . . . Cats . . . Coming . . . hostages . . . get . . . ready . . ." Applekit could barely get all of it out in one breath.

"Say that again?"

"There are weird cats coming and they have two kits hostage and they seemed really bad," Pumpkinkit stated, "Are the patrols for Gingerkit back yet?"

"Yes they are, everyone was here but you two," Wovenstar looked puzzled.

"Look, there's a mean patrol coming to talk to you and they have two kits hostage!" Applekit was getting annoyed, but Pumpkinkit looked more interested about the patrols.

"Did they find her?"

"No they didn't, but what were you talking about before?"

"We'll tell you in a moment," Pumpkinkit said.

"So they didn't find her?"

"That's right," Grassblade walked into the room, "all the patrols came back with no one."

"All right well thank you," Pumpkinkit began to back out to the door.

When they got out of the den Applekit said, "What was that for? We could have told him the whole story!"

"Maybe, but don't you realize what this means? You were right, Gingerkit and Dewkit went together wherever they went and I think those two kits that were hostages were them!" Pumpkinkit explained with fear and worry.

"I didn't even think of that!" Applekit exclaimed as a new worry burst into her mind, "What if those mean cats hurt them or even worse, kill them?"

"I didn't think of that either!"

"We have to tell Wovenstar before they get here," Applekit began to race towards the Leader's Den again.

"Right behind you Applekit," called Pumpkinkit.

When they got inside they told Wovenstar the whole story even the part where they snuck out the crack.

"We must be careful about these sorts of things and though I am disappointed in you for sneaking out, thank you for telling me this," Wovenstar looked stern yet thankful, "Grassblade get the warriors ready to defend the camp!"

"You two go back to the nursery, and be careful; we don't know when they are coming!" Wovenstar warned.

"We will," they promised and both kits turned around and scooted to the nursery.

Grassblade did his job because he had a row of three warriors lined up on each side with the extra three helping to guard the front.

When they finally arrived, the leader of the mysterious group of cats asked to talk to the leader of GrassClan while his warriors held the kits outside of the den.

"My name is Blacknight and I am the leader of NightClan. These are some of my warriors, introduce yourselves," Blacknight commanded.

"My name is Slitherpelt"

"My name is Graspclaw"

"My name is Darktree"

"My name is Hungerfur"

"We heard you were GrassClan. We are here to permanently stay in our territory just east of you. We have another group of cats going to warn WaterClan. We came to warn you, no funny business," Blacknight warned, "Oh yes, I nearly forgot, we found these two kits walking alone in the forest and we thought they were yours. Well, we are keeping them hostage until you give us some of your land."

Shimmerpaw walked up to Applekit to tell her what Blacknight was telling Wovenstar, "and the leader looks just like this cat in my dream, he was the one that startled me when I fell off the tree."

"You should go out and tell Wovenstar that, then," Applekit answered.

"Really? You think I should?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well ok," and she walked right out into the middle of the clearing and spoke with a loud confident voice, "You look like the cat that startled me when I fell."

The whole clan became a-buzz, talking like crickets.

"Me?" Blacknight looked innocently at his group who _tried_ to back him up, nodding yes, "I have never been on your territory before."

"Not from the side you came from but on the other side you have, you were probably checking out the area, getting ready to invade it, and then decided that we were so peaceful that we would just give you the land for hostages. Well we won't, we know your whole plan so you can just give us the kits and leave now." Cats looked on in awe, "Go on, you make one move other than leaving and we charge."

"Maybe you won this time, but we will be back," Blacknight replied, "Drop the kits," He ordered, "we're retreating."

A loud cheer grew from the crowd of cats because they knew this beautiful but small apprentice had just saved them from a battle that did not have to be fought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night, Wovenstar called a clan meeting and all the cats (including kits and Queens) gathered around him talking with their neighbors on either side.

"Toms and she-cats, I ask you to gain self control of yourself and I shall begin," he paused for a moment waiting for silence, "I would like to announce a few names to be recognized for helping the clan immensely today," Wovenstar jumped up on the Great Rock in the middle of the camp, "I would like to recognize three names tonight; Shimmerpaw; for scaring away Blacknight and his band of warriors; and Applekit and Pumpkinkit for warning the clan before great danger. As a reward Shimmerpaw has completely finished her training and tonight she will become, no longer Shimmerpaw, but a warrior," he paused letting the cheers and purrs die down, "and Applekit and Pumpkinkit will become apprentices for their bravery." A cheer grew from the crowd, purrs from queens and pelts brushed against all three cats in loving celebration.

Later that night, the ceremonies began.

"I, Wovenstar, leader of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Shimmerpaw raised her head eagerly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shimmerpaw from this moment on you will be known as Shimmertail. StarClan honors your skill and spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of GrassClan." Wovenstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Shimmertail's head. Shimmertail respectfully licked Wovenstar's shoulder, her eye's glowing.

"Shimmertail! Shimmertail! Shimmertail!" the clan cheered her new name as a warrior.

"And we have two more ceremonies to go," Wovenstar announced, "Pumpkinkit and Ceaderheart, please come forward. Pumpkinkit, from this moment until you finish your training you will be known as Pumpkinpaw. Ceaderheart, you will mentor Pumpkinpaw. Ceaderheart, you have shown much courage and loyalty in your clan. I know you will pass on everything you know on to this apprentice." Ceaderheart and Pumpkinpaw touch noses exchanging a few words.

"And we have one more ceremony to go," Wovenstar announced, "Applekit and Maplebrook, please come forward. Applekit, from this moment until you finish your training you will be known as Applepaw. Maplebrook, you will mentor Applepaw. Maplebrook, you have shown lots of bravery and quick-thinking in your clan. I know you will pass on everything you know on to this apprentice."

"You did a great job back there in the woods" Maplebrook mewed.

"Thank you Maplebrook," Applepaw answered.

"Applepaw! Pumpkinpaw! Applepaw! Pumpkinpaw!" the crowd of cats cheered. Applepaw and Pumpkinpaw left their mentors talking and congratulated each other.

"Great job Applepaw!" Pumpkinpaw mewed.

"You too Pumpkinpaw!" Applepaw replied.

"Oh, Applekit, I mean Applepaw, I'm so proud of you!" Applepaw was taken into a purring pelt-brush by her mother.

"Congratulations Applekit, Applepaw, Mousedung, I'm going to have to get used to your new name," congratulated Dewkit, who was still shaken from the fierce licking that the Queens had given her, "I guess you beat me, good job,"

"Yeah, thank you, and when you become an apprentice then we can train together," Applepaw replied.

"_If_ I become an apprentice," Dewkit mewed, "I don't think they will ever let me now that I went to meet Reedkit with Gingerkit."

"Oh, I'm sure that Wovenstar will never forgive you," Applepaw teased.

"We won't be able to play together anymore," Dewkit complained.

"I know," Applepaw missed being a kit already.

"Applepaw, you sleep in the apprentice den now, so you should go find a bed," Lightcloud suggested.

"Well, see you when I become an apprentice," Dewkit called as Applepaw started to walk away.

"See you," Applepaw called back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the morning Applepaw woke up half-awake in a nest of moss. It felt good to be able to stretch out instead of cramped against her brothers.

"Wake up sleepy head," Pumpkinpaw playfully shook Applepaw in her moss.

"Yeah you'll have to get used to being an apprentice now, I'll walk you through it, first you go to the fresh-kill pile for morning-kill. Apprentices usually eat at the stump near the den. You've seen it right?" Bronzepaw asked.

"Yeah, I've seen it before," Applepaw replied.

"Meet me there after you get something to eat, and I'll tell you about the rest of the day."

After Applepaw went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a vole to eat, she rushed to the stump where Goldenpaw, Bronzepaw and Pumpkinpaw were eating.

"Okay, after morning-kill your mentor usually comes and finds you and either gives you a chore like putting mousebile on the elders for ticks, switching out moss for the Elders or Warriors den, something like that, or they'll take you to learn about the territory." Bronzepaw explained.

"I remember; Grassblade took me to the river. I thought it was amazing!" Goldenpaw put in.

"Then you'll come back around sun-high for noon-kill, and then you'll do more chores or go on a patrol, its really simple," Bronzepaw finished.

"Thank you, now I know what to expect," Applepaw thanked.

"I'm done with my magpie, Applepaw can I have some of your vole?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Sure. I'm too nervous to be hungry anyway."

Just then, Maplebrook walked over to Applepaw, "Applepaw, are you ready for your first day?"

"Yes I am, I think I'm ready for anything!" Applepaw responded, more confident then before.

"Okay, follow me and we'll go right to the river," Maplebrook decided.

"Now I'll get to see what Goldenpaw was talking about," she thought.

Maplebrook led Applepaw through the forest slowly, letting her sniff sniffs, and try her first catch at prey, a mouse. When they got to the river Applepaw saw what Goldenpaw meant: there was a waterfall, a couple of stones that stuck out resisting the water flowing around it. They led all the way across the river to the other side.

"Those stones are called the stepping-stones, they lead to WaterClan territory," Maplebrook explained.

She stopped in a clearing and dropped into a crouch, "You see what I'm doing? This is called a hunting crouch, you slowly walk like this so your prey doesn't hear you, and it makes catching prey easier. You try."

"Ok, I'll try." Applepaw tried to imitate her and fell over in a plop.

"Good try; I did the same thing when I first did it." Maplebrook said.

"Mousedung, this is hard," Applepaw complained, trying again.

"You didn't expect it to be easy did you?"

After she perfected her hunting crouch, Maplebrook let her try to catch some prey again, and this time she caught it. Her first prey was a mouse, which she learned to bury to so she could fetch it later. Maplebrook took her through different path back to the camp so she could see more, they picked up her prey and she was about to add it to the fresh-kill pile when Wovenstar came over and let her eat it for noon-kill. After noon-kill, she went on a hunting patrol and got another mouse, and for night-kill she picked out a vole. Her first long day as an apprentice was over.

**The End**


End file.
